


This is not the end

by andryanette



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andryanette/pseuds/andryanette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James keeps on flirting with Q. Q's father helps too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all started with a remote

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This story has very little similarities with Skyfall movie.  
> 2\. Also, M is not dead.  
> 3\. Alec is still an agent. He is known as 006.  
> 4\. Mallory is still acting as an intermediary between MI6 and the British government.

Q was fixing a remote.....well, it looked like a remote. It could be a detonator...or may be a normal remote....who knows. His nose was scrunched up, retro glasses were about to fall loose on the table, lips parted. What so important could it be? So james gave a noise of clearing his throat...again.

This time, Q almost jumped up from the chair and dropped whatever he was tinkering with.

"God James! You got no modesty!", Q said looking down at mess he made on the table.

James got startled for a second, and opened his mouth to say something, then again Q went on,"You double ohs, always trotting the world with guns and ladies would never understand the work we do from 9 to 9 to make you morons safe. And what you agents do?", Q asked James.

James was unsure. He said,"what?"

Q shook his head, (may be in disappointment James thought) and said,"Return us the gadgets in million pieces that we take months of sweat and blood to make."

"I am truly sorry for that."

"No! You are not. That's why you came here again and obstruct me with bloody clearing of your throat", Q stopped. His specs almost dropped but James caught it. 

Snatching it from the agent's hand he said,"Thank you, you are here for?"

James was afraid whether he should say it or not. He started,"Well, you know Q, I was thinking if you could make me another g....", before he could complete the sentence, Q asked,"Gun?".

James dreaded. He happened to have smashed the gun pretty badly while returning from China. He was lucky when M said that he could keep it without knowing that Bond didn't even have it. His neck was saved. But this time, after being assigned for a new task, when he asked for a gadget, M and Tanner both looked at him so incredulously that James understood it was no christmas for him. Tanner even asked him about that gun later, Bond managed somehow. But he had to do something. Only Q could help. But today was definitely not the right day to ask.

Bond said,"G-Green tea. I was going to say green tea. Could you make me one?". He almost rolled his eyes at himself. Green tea?! Couldn't think about anything else which starts with g! _'I am a complete worthless' ,_ he thought _._

"Green tea? And you are sure that you are alright?", Q now turned at him, crossing his arms. 

"Actually, I am having a headache", James lied.

"Oh. I don't have green tea. Wanna try Earl grey?"

"Sure". James never liked tea before. 

Q looked behind. Suddenly he realized all his minions were listening to their conversation raptly. When he turned, everyone seemed so embarrassed. A girl stood up and went for the cupboard to make tea. Q was astounded. He didn't even asked her to make one. 

The quartermaster felt embarrassed himself. So he sat down and started playing with the remote.

James stood there like a fool. What was wrong with him? He was 007. People don't dare to mess with him. No one ever talks to him,....well, _scolds_ him, except for M. And this boy, who still got spots, made a complete joker out of him. James couldn't protest a thing. Couldn't even ask what he was going to. 

Crap. This is not good for an MI6 agent. _'I am an assassin for god's sake'_  , he thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, nobody noticed that a man and a woman have been listening to their blabberings all this time. They were no other than Alec and Eve. Alec was looking for 007 and Eve was going to talk with Q. But what they got instead, was much more than they had expected.

"Bond will need a drink tonight", said Moneypenny.

"On it", said Alec. 


	2. Revealation

_ A few hours later _

Q huffed. The remote was not fixable. At least he couldn't. He tugged at his hair in frustration. He put the parts down on table and stood from the chair. It was already 8:45 pm, he didn't realize. Tonight he had a  _date_ with dad. Any family dinner outside was a date for him as he only ate at restaurants if his father had taken him to. So he moved towards the coat hanger and picked his hoody. He chuckled at himself as he realised he came wearing jumper to MI6. Q walked towards the door bidding adieu to the last minion and crashed into someone's chest.....Bond!? 

"Whoa!! Easy man...Are you going home?", Bond asked.

"Yes, where do you think I'll go?", Q said rubbing his nose.

"Who knows?", James shrugged.

Q stared at him with an unhappy look.

"Well, you are quite early. Wanna go with me? I have a car you know.", Bond says.

Q looked bored, he said, "That's so sweet of you Bond, but I have previous engagement" 

Bond looked curious,"You said you were going home?"

Q cursed silently, he said,"I had a rather frustrating day Bond. I'll go anywhere I want. Why are you so curious? I'm not one of your ladies."

Bond smiled,"Although you look pretty, I wouldn't call you girly".

Q stopped what he was doing. "I'm sorry Bond, what did you just say?"

"I said you look beautiful in a different way".

"Well, I'm flattered, but once again, I'm not one of your conquests. Now would you kindly let me go?",Q asked with a huff.

"I'm taking you there, come on", with that James grabbed Q's hand and pulled him along. They got to Bond's car and James started the ignition. "And that's not a good idea Bond", Q shouted along the way.

"Anyway, where is it?", James asked.

Q was just trying to sense what was happening, and then Bond was asking where he wanted to go. He said,"It's The Secret Garden."

"Aah. So you've got a date. Who is he?", James asked.

"Are you always this brute?", Q asked in annoyance. "Moments ago you were pulling me through the corridors of MI6 and thrashed me into your car, and now you ask me about my date. That's so....unfair!". He didn't know what to call it. The term 'unfair' just came into his mind.

Bond chuckled, "I like to mess with you Q. You're so..",

"I'm so?", Q asked.

"You're like a kid Q. The way you talk, the way you act, it reminds me of a badass kid I used to play with while I was in school", he kept smiling.

Q didn't say anything. Somehow he liked this guy for his stupidity. He likes Bond when he silently listens to all of Q's rants. He likes Bond when he acts like a child after getting no new gadget. He likes how James makes puppy doe eyes to Eve when he describes how he broke the car. He likes all of it. Then he realised the car has stopped. James was calling him.

"I guess someone's already daydreaming. ", James said. 

Q stuttered, "Yeah..thanks Bond. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye", Q got out and Bond too left the car. He came closer and said, "Aren't you gonna introduce with your man?".

Q said with a smile, "Nothing special Bond. It's just family. You'll get bored of my dad."

"I still want to meet the guy who gave birth to this brilliant boy", Bond looked at him with a fake seriousness.

"There you are! I've been waiting here for eternity", someone shouted behind James.

This time Q tensed. He was about to say something but suddenly Bond's mouth went to the shape '0' and eyes perfectly round when he turned around. 

"Hey dad, you are not supposed to come out of your seat.", Q reached and said in low tone. 

"Well I'm hungry. And what about you Bond? Date night?", Q's father asked. Bond, still dumbfounded by what he just saw, he once again looked at that tall man. He had neanderthal forehead with back-brushed hair, clean shaven face, piercing blue eyes, none other than Gareth Mallory! 

"Er..I was just going to drop Q off, I think I'm having a migraine. I'd better go. Good night sir", he tried to go past them.

"What's wrong with him?", Mallory asked incredulously.

"You happen to be my dad. That happened", with slumped shoulder, Q walked towards the restaurant. Tomorrow's gonna be a tiring day, he knew it. 

James drove his car away as soon as he could from that place. He NEEDS a drink tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing, English is not my first language. Also, I've never been to UK, so you'll find me making up some street names. Don't get mad.
> 
> P.S. I don't mean to abandon this work, in case you find me not updating. My life is pretty boring and entertaining at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond has his drinks while thinking what just happened in the Coxwell road Boulevard.

"I don't know why you like it here. It doesn't even have my favourite wine", Gareth whined chewing on a juicy chicken leg. 

Q shrugged, "Works for me. The cesar salad is to die for. Want some?", he extended his fork full of leaves to his dad. Mallory pulled back his face from that fork with great dismay. "If you keep on eating grass you'll grow ears like a cow. Try some meat, and you can thank me later", said Mallory. Q chuckled looking at his plate.

"Anyway, why did Bond run like that? He seemed afraid", he asked Q. 

"Well, he didn't know you are my father", Q nibbled on a french fry. 

"Strange, I thought everyone knew. But, that's good enough that James knows now".

"Why is that?", Q asked with curiosity.

This time, Q's dad put the dried bone on his plate and looked up to him with deep concerning eyes,"You won't understand until you have your own kids. Specially when you have a young omega son of yours. I am always worried about how he looks at you. It's like he's going to devour you in a minute! You know him, he's famous for being a casanova. Even Olivia told me to keep an eye on you", he paused, and continued with a mysterious tone, "And you seemed to have grown fond of him recently. Non stop flirting while he's on a mission, going to Austria to check up on him. You guys even came here together. What were you thinking?"

Q's eyes could not get larger than they are now. It was bloody impossible what he just heard from his so called now MI6 head Ex-Lieutenant indifferent father!

"You think I like James?!", Q nearly yelled.

"Mm-hmm", Mallory chimed with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh give me a break dad! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for a small chapter. But I promise to post a bigger one next time.


	4. Digestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec keeps his words to get Bond drunk. Q on the other side, spends the night thinking what just happened.

_"You think I like James?!", Q nearly yelled._

_"Mm-hmm", Mallory chimed with a raised eyebrow._

_"Oh give me a break dad! "_

****Present****

"It's easy to tell. You guys argue all the time, James cannot show his so called 'manhood' when he talks to you, even your minions smile behind you when you two get together. I may be M, but I'm your father too", Mallory kept eating.

Q had to stop this nonsense. He couldn't let his dad go on like this.

"It may seem so, but we have no attraction for each other. He reeks of women. Everybody knows.", Q tried to reason.

"And what about you?", Gareth asks.

"About me? There's nothing about me", Q assured.

"No, I'm asking what if you are the one attracted to him"

Q stared at his dad for a moment, and said,"I.Am.Not.Attracted.To.Him. Now finish your dinner, we're not talking about this anymore."

Gareth remained silent for a moment, then shrugged and sped up eating. They finished their meal in mostly silence. After paying the bills, Gareth opened up the door to his car to Q. Q got up on the passenger's seat and for rest of the road they talked about the weather, traffic problem and blah blah blah. 

Once reaching their house they bid goodnight to each other, and this time Gareth stops. 

"You know, I wouldn't mind", Gareth says.

"What?", Q asks.

"He seems to be a gentleman to me. Although he can't get his hands off ladies, my eyes never deceit me. After all, I have a good sense to judge people and that never fails. Mark my word, very soon you are gonna sleep with him. So I wouldn't mind if you love him."

With this, he closed his bedroom door. Q stood there for a moment in awe processing the words. Slowly he approached to his room. 

****In another apartment somewhere in London****

Bond took another big gulp of whiskey from the glass. 

"Gareth fucking Mallory is Q's dad."

"That's shocking", Alec tried to sound pretty amused.

"I was shocked too. He never told me. Nobody told me", Bond slurred.

"I didn't know either", Alec said with fake seriousness.

"God, M totally hates me now".

"Totally", Alec kept company.

"Why aren't you drinking?", Bond asked.

"Umm...I have a drug test tomorrow", he lied.

"We have drug tests? Since when?", Bond asked.

"You don't. I do. I'm 006. You are 007", Alec made up.

James looked unconvinced. But he was so drunk he couldn't think of anythink. He hold up his glass in the air and said,"Good luck then. I'm going to sleep", He stood up. Alec started to take the bottles and stuffs from the table to clean it. But James didn't name to move.

He went to look at his face. Bond's brows were scrunched. 

"Can you walk?", Alec asked.

"I can. Actually, I was thinking to pee first. But my fly has flown away".

Alec swore next time he is gonna record everything and show it to Eve and Bill. Somehow, he managed to suppress laugh, "No, you still have your fly. Just go to the toilet".

He pushed Bond to the direction of the toilet. After a while, Bond came back. He was still drunk. Alec helped him to his bed and took off his shoes. James started to snore as soon as hitting the bed. 

Alec closed the door after leaving the room and left the apartment. Sitting in his car he chuckled to himself.

Suddenly his cell phone rang up. It was Eve.

"These two fools are gonna be the death of me", Alec said before Eve could say anything.

"Did you get him drunk enough?", Eve asked.

"More than enough. If he shoots me tomorrow, I'll tell him that it was your idea", Alec said.

"And Bill's. Ohh yeah, I just forgot to call him. Poor guy is waiting to hear everything. When are you getting home?", Eve asked.

"Just started the car. See ya.", Alec hung up.

Eve put the phone down and someone so evil in her mind laughed a big mwahahaha. She will love to see Q's face when he sees Bond.

 


End file.
